Utsuho Reiuji
frame|right Introduction Utsuho Reiuji (affectionately known as Okuu) is a Hell Raven with the ability to manipulate nuclear fusion. Unlike a certain other black bird youkai in the roster, Utsuho has more in common with passive-aggressive heavy hitters like Alice Margatroid and Iku Nagae. Utsuho suffers from having one of the worst movements and flight in the game. She is NOT strong both in the air and in close quarters, and can easily be beaten out by quicker players ranging from Youmu to even Yuyuko. This problem is further exacerbated by the fact that Okuu has no defensive options when she's pressured up close and must rely heavily on Bombs and Guard Hangekis to break out of serious pressure. A ton of patience and tenacity is required to utilize Utsuho effectively. Okuu has a great set of normal bullets for coverage and piercing, and her 5C is even capable of destroying Yukari's lasers. Her melee moveset is slow but fierce, and even though movement isn't one of Utsuho's strong traits, she can cover a startling distance quickly with melee attacks. Okuu will need to keep proper spacing from the enemy first though. Unique Features Moving with Okuu: *Utsuho's ground dash launches her forward significantly and cannot be canceled early. Keep this in mind, as Okuu can't quickly stop her dash and melee like other characters unless she goes directly into a dashing attack (66A, 66B, 66C). *Utsuho's back dash goes very far backwards, has startup invincibility and a lot of graze frames. Is an absolute lifesaver. Use this move if you are being pressure stringed midscreen to get some distance. It also isn't bad on wakeup, but keep in mind if you are in the corner its effectiveness is reduced almost to nothing. *Her flight and airdashing behave almost the polar opposite of other characters: instead of tapping the 66/44 directions twice to quickly air dash a short burst forward, Utsuho pauses a moment before leaping across the screen. Tapping 6D/4D instead lets Utsuho move a shorter distance forward with shorter startup. However the rule of aerial attacks out of movement still applies, you will be able to get out a jumping attack faster after an airdash than with her fly. Normal Moves 5A: Utsuho does an upward kick. Hits high. First hit of your Dial-A combo. Decent anti-air like Komachi's 5A, but can be airblocked. Raises her hitbox so will dodge some lows. Launches crazy high on aerial counterhit, tag on a 2C. On ground counterhit causes the enemy to spin around, however this usually pushes them too far out for a 6A after 5AA, so keep this in mind. 5AAAA: Dial-A combo. ::Hit 2: Overhead swipe with the buster arm. Cancelable into command normals/specials/supers. ::Hit 3: A stomp. If blocked, drains one orb from the opponent. ::Hit 4: Utsuho hits the opponent with a cape uppercut. Cancelable only into spellcards. f.5A (Chargeable): An overhead swipe with the buster arm, looks like her 5AA. 5A guard crushes if blocked low. Very good range, a lot of the time you will be throwing this out as a poke to prevent people from getting too close. Be aware if someone reads the whiff though. 2A: Pokes low with her buster. Drains one orb upon wrongblocking. 3A (Chargeable): Utsuho's cape uppercut as seen on the fourth hit of her Dial-A combo. This move has surprising range and is a great meaty attack for oki or overaggressive people, and can even be used as a viable melee anti-air against jump-ins. It's also safe on block (Unconfirmed???). One of Utsuho's best ground moves; use it to keep opponents on the ground wary. Terrible when whiffed. Guardcrushes if blocked low. Unfortunately the recovery on a 3A is so huge that even if you successfully crush you can not follow up with anything at all. 6A (Chargeable): Utsuho's stomp, as seen on the third hit of the Dial-A combo. Guardcrushes if blocked high. Can followup with a normal 6A in the stagger period. 66A: An overhead swipe with the buster arm while dashing. Basically, it's her Far 5A, but hits while dashing. Questionable block and hit stun, I have been hit out of attempting a 5A followup on a successful hit. 66B: Utsuho cancels her dash into a quick backwards fly while swinging her buster like her jA. Has a decent range, used mostly to break through blockstrings with bullet gaps. Startup grazes. Wallslams. 66C: SOMERSAULT. Utsuho dashes and does a leaping flip kick that hits twice. She gets some pretty wicked air, and it can be used full screen to catch fliers for some amusing results. Vulnerable until she lands, but not always easily punishable. Not really a good move. j.5A: Horizontal buster arm swipe in the air. Very very good horizontal range, can cross up and hits behind her. Your preferred aerial normal. j.2A (Chargeable): Utsuho hits directly below her with her Megabuster. j.2A hits with the buster arm and then fires off a projectile shot that groundslams. Unfortunately no horizontal range at all. j.6A: Utsuho glows gold and charges forward in the air hitting the opponent. Covers a good distance, has lots of active frames, and is great for graze and tech punishing. SLOW on startup, be aware of characters with fast j.As as more than likely you will be counterhit out of the startup frames. Cancel into j.22B/C on block to make the move safe. j.8A: Utsuho does a backflip kick hitting above her. Useful when the opponent likes to tech or fly above you. Bullet Moves 5B (Chargeable): Utsuho throws 5 small bolts in an arc. Has decent coverage and a relatively quick start-up, useful to get out against opponents at close to midrange. Charged version releases 10 bolts and can be held to delay the shot. You can actually completely cancel the charged version as a feint so that it fires no bolts into another projectile. 2B (Chargeable): Utsuho fires the same 5 bolts above herself, but in an arc that travels about 30-40 degrees from in front of her head into the back. Not bad anti-air for enemies flying or teching directly above you. Charged version releases 10(?) bolts and can be held to delay the shot. 6B: Fires a giant atomic atom that travels forward slowly and stays out for an annoyingly long time. Sort of like Yuyuko's 6C, but can be neutralized by bullets. Use this against melee heavy characters such as Meiling in conjunction with your own melee to keep them out. j.5B (Chargeable): Same as 5B j.2B (Chargeable): Downward angled j.5B. Charged version can not be held to delay the shot. j.6B Same as 6B 5C (Chargeable): Utsuho releases a large burst of energy from her evil eye boob that travels at a fast speed. The startup is a bit slow on the slow side, but Okuu generates the energy ball (roughly the same size as herself) in front of herself before hurling it. This bullet is INCREDIBLY dense, instantly neutralizing things like Reimu's amulets to Komachi's wisps, and even entirely wiping out Yukari's 5C lasers while still retaining its offensive power. Think of it like IaMP Patchy's 236B Fireball, but as a normal move. Great to trade with opponents in bullet spamming battles. Charged version gains several smaller projectiles that travel in an orbit the regular shot, almost doubling its height. Will still lose to real laser class projectiles like Reisen 214 or Utsuho's own lasers. 2C: Utsuho kneels and fires a laser beam at a roughly 35 degree angle off the ground. This is pretty good anti-air at the right angle, and can even hit opponents on the ground if they're close enough. 6C: Utsuho fires a horizontal laser, much like Marisa's 6C. Good to use once in while to catch opponents off guard as a piercing move, but don't overdo it, since 5C is a lot better at bullet trading while forcing the opponent to block or graze out of the way. j.5C (Chargeable): Same as 5C j.2C: Same as 6C, but angled downwards. j.6C: Same as 6C Special Moves Alternate Skill Cards Spellcards Combos :Anywhere: ::*'5AA 6A 6C' - 2828 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 ::Notes: SWR High Level combo. Beware. 6C can be replaced by 2C for aesthetics. ::*'5AA 3A xx 6C' - 2862 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 ::Notes: Should deal 13 hits. Really not worth possibly screwing up the timing for an extra 34 damage. ::*'3A 2C' - 1858 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 ::*'Hell Geyser C non-CH 5A 3A 2C' - 2474 damage :: Spirit Used: 2 ::Notes: 100% Limit ::*'5AA Melting Shower Kick' - 2656 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 ::Notes: 100% Limit ::*'66A Melting Shower Kick' - 2130 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 ::Notes: 100% Limit :Midscreen only: ::*'Hell Geyser C CH xx Hell Geyser C 6A' - 2618 damage :: Spirit Used: 2 ::Notes: 120% Limit. Second Hell Geyser should be delayed until after the opponent crosses you up. ::*'5AA 6A 2C Hell Geyser C' - 3211 damage :: Spirit Used: 2 ::Notes: 120% Limit. All 10 hits of 2C are possible, but will limit knockdown with 5 hits. ::*'3A Hell Geyser C 5A 3A' - 2392 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 ::Notes: 100% Limit. 5A should come out as soon as the opponent crosses you up. ::*'(CH) 5AAA Hell Geyser C' - 2689 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 ::Notes: If you do (CH) 5AAA in the corner, follow up with Hell Geyser B instead. :Near Corner only: ::*'5AA 6A 5C hjc9 j5A j8A' - 3400 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 ::Notes: 100% Limit. Best placement is off of a (CH) 5A in the corner. :Near Corner to Corner: ::*'5AA 6A 5C hjc9 j8A' - 3178 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 ::Notes: 100% Limit. ::*'3A 2C 623B' - 2300 damage :: Spirit Used: 2 ::Notes: Knocks opponent out of the corner ~2-3 body lengths behind where the combo started ::*'6A 2C hj8 j.A j.6A/j.8A - 2300 damage ::Spirit Used: 1 ::Notes: Limits if all of the laser hits. :''Corner only: ::*'5AA 6A 2C 623B' - 3190 damage :: Spirit Used: 2 ::Notes: Knocks opponent out of the corner ~2-3 body lengths behind where the combo started ::*'5AA 6A 2C hjc9 j6A' - 3140 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 ::Notes: Opponent and Utusho might exchange positions at the end of the combo depending on positioning ::*'5AA 6A 2C 22B' - 3100 damage :: Spirit Used: 2 ::*'3A 2C 22B' - ~2250 damage :: Spirit Used: 2 ::Notes: Invalid at max range of 3A. ::*'3A 2C hjc j.5C' - 2452 damage :: Spirit Used: 2 ::Notes: 2452 damage with 7 hits of 2C. 2353 with 8 hits. 2312 with 10 hits. :Air: ::*'j.2A j.2C' - 2000-2250 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 ::Notes: Limit knockdown only occurs if j.2A hits twice, not once.